An unmanned vehicle generally refers to a type of vehicle that is configured to operate without an onboard pilot or driver. Control of the unmanned vehicle may be provided by a remotely configured vehicle control system that transmits commands to the unmanned vehicle for manipulating the unmanned vehicle's operation. The vehicle control system may receive visual or various types of telemetry information from the unmanned vehicle to enable responsive actions from the vehicle control system by a human user. Unmanned vehicles that travel through the air are generally referred to as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) and those that travel over the ground or water are generally referred to unmanned surface vehicles (USVs).